Les anges déchus
by Ava J. Bell
Summary: On dit que les opposés s'attirent, mais que doit faire une jeune fille de bonne famille quand elle se rend compte que son cavalier est un célèbre voleur de bijoux ? Crier ? Le dénoncer ? Mais pourquoi pas juste continuer de danser. OS NarutoXHinata UA.


Titre : Les Anges déchus

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple : NarutoxHinata

Note : Cette fic est la première que je publie alors soyez indulgent =3. Je m'escuse d'avance pour les fautes que je fais, j'ai toujours étais nulle en français ... =='. Bon je vais pas non plus raconter ma vie alors Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

19h00 – Tokyo – Maison secondaire de la famille Hyuga

**Mr Hyuga : **... et pour clôturer cette exposition, voici la pièce maitresse de cette nouvelle collection une parure en diamants estimé pour l'instant à environ 3 millions de dollars ...

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut l'assemblé qui commençait à s'agiter pour admirer le bijou exposé dans la vitrine, le discourt qui avait duré jusqu'à la une bonne demi heure se termina enfin, l'assemblé applaudit. Mr Hyuga laissa la foule admiré pleinement le bijou derrière lui puis reprit la parole.

**Mr Hyuga : **J'annonce maintenant le bal masqué ouvert, je vous pris de vous rendre tous dans la salle de réception situé au rez-de-chaussée. Ce sera tout !

Petit à petit la foule se dissipa, les gens gagnaient les escaliers par petits groupes se dirigeant tous avec impatience vers la salle de bal. Les Hyuga, famille montante dans la société japonaise était connue pour sa grande richesse, souvent amassé de façon frauduleuse mais surtout pour ses soirées somptueuses. Dans le couloir, une jeune fille aux étrange cheveux roses portant une longue robe noire fendu mi cuise et un jeune homme blond habillé d'un costard noir et d'une chemise émeraude, tous deux portaient des masques en plume noir qui couvrais la partie supérieure de leurs visages, laissant juste apparaitre leurs yeux discutaient a voix basse.

**La jeune fille : **Bon on est d'accord alors, toi tu t'occupe de la parure et moi je vais voir les coffres mais franchement je ne te promets rien.

**Le jeune homme : **T'inquiète les riches ça a toujours des coffres plein à ras bord, dit il avec un sourire espiègle, bon j'y vais ! Il commença à s'éloigner.

**La jeune fille, **le rappelant à la dernière minute juste avant qu'il tourne au coin **:** Naruto ?

**Naruto, **se retournant** :** Oui, Sakura-chan ?

**Sakura** : N'oublie pas 22 h devant la fenêtre ouest.

**Naruto : **J'y serais.

**Sakura :** Et pitié fait attention a toi ! Pas de truc trop théâtral comme la dernière fois et ne joue pas trop les don juan, d'accord ?

**Naruto, **parodiant un salut militaire **: **Oui Chef !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en riant doucement puis reprit son air sérieux, elle devait à tout prix se concentrer sur la mission, tout devait absolument se passer sans accrochages. Elle soupira puis disparut dans les dédales du manoir Hyuga. Le jeune blond reprit lui aussi contenance et commença a vaquait tranquillement a ses occupations.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de dance, l'héritière Hyuga soupirait allégrement sur sa chaise, elle s'ennuyait souvent dans ce genre de réceptions, elle n'avait jamais vraiment était heureuse de s'afficher en publique, mais son père y accorder une grande importance et jamais elle ne le décevrait. Ce soir là, elle portait une légère robe pourpre et un masque en soie assortie, un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et elle soupira de nouveau plus discrètement cette fois.

**Le jeune homme : **Mademoiselle Hyuga, enfin je vous trouve !

**L'héritière Hyuga **adopta un ton faussement joyeux et se força à sourire sans vraiment grand résultat : Ah Kiba, c'est toi ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu … Tu es très élégant ... Tu m'as encore appelé mademoiselle Hyuga ! Bon sang, on se connaît depuis l'enfance, combien de fois je t'ai dis que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, ce n'est pas trop dure de s'en rappeler quand même, moi c'est Hi-na-ta-San pas mademoiselle Hyuga.

**Kiba **souriant : Je sais, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu dance ?

Et voila, le moment qu'elle redoutait tant arrivait, Kiba était l'un de ses plus vieux amis et le seul qu'elle avait d'ailleurs, il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir lui rendre, mais c'est ainsi, elle ne le considérait que comme un ami proche, voir un frère, alors que lui il nourrissait le projet de la demander en mariage quand elle arriverait a sa majorité. Au grand désespoir d'Hinata, son père y concédait entièrement, trouvant que Kiba ferait un bon parti ajoutant souvent que c'était un garçon charmant et amusant. Hinata se força à sourire encore avant de se lever, elle se retient de soupirer une nouvelle fois et commença à danser. Très bonne danseuse, elle observait tranquillement les autres danseurs quand elle l'aperçut. Son cœur se mit à battre follement et elle faillit même arrêter de respirer tellement elle le trouvait séduisant, elle se reprit vite, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire un malaise en plein milieu de la salle … Quoi que si c'était lui qu'il l'a ramassait elle ne dirait pas non. Tout en continuant à danser elle ferma les yeux un instant et se pinça discrètement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêver pas. En effet, y'avais de quoi rêver, ce mec était un pure canon et sorti de nulle part en plus ! Il était grand et blond, portait un costard noir qui lui allait parfaitement, sa peau était halé par le soleil, mais ce qui la marqua le plus ce fut ses yeux deux grand yeux azur qu'il planta directement dans les siens. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, tout ses soucis s'envolaient, il lui souriait, elle se sentit défaillir. Le bel inconnu toujours en la fixant fit mine de se dirigeait vers eux avant de bifurquer vers le buffet où il prit une coupe de champagne. Il lança a Hinata un sourire charmeur, avant de vraiment se dirigeait vers eux cette fois ci, elle se pinça encore, non elle ne rêvait toujours pas, si elle continuait ainsi elle finirait par avoir un énorme bleu sur le bras. Arrivant à leur hauteur il bouscula Kiba et renversa malencontreusement sa coupe sur le costard flambant neuf de celui-ci.

**Naruto** d'une voix détendu qui ne s'accorder pas vraiment avec ses paroles : Oh mon dieu, excusez moi je suis confus, je ne vous avez pas vu. Oh zut ! Votre costard est fichu, je suis vraiment désolé ! Si vous voulait sauver votre pantalon je vous conseille d'allez vous changer au plus vite !

**Kiba :** Mais je …

**Naruto** le coupant dans sa phrase, il s'était tourné vers Hinata et lui faisait maintenant les yeux doux, il lui adressa en même temps un sourire charmeur, avant de lui baiser la main : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je m'occupe de distraire cette charmante demoiselle.

Kiba sourit alors triomphalement, Hinata ne dansait jamais avec des inconnus, il se tourna vers elle et fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne lui accordait plus aucune attention, il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers le buffet où il s'assit sur une chaise avec un air refrogner frottant avec une serviette son pantalon.

**Naruto **s'inclinant bien bas : Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette dance ?

Hinata rougit fortement et finalement pris le bras de l'inconnu si charmant puis ils commencèrent à danser.

**Naruto** : C'est un plaisir pour moi de danser avec une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous Hinata-chan !

**Hinata** rougit de plus belle, personne ne l'appelait Hinata-chan même son père se contentait d'un Hinata-San, d'une voix hésitante elle demanda : Excusez moi on se connaît ?

**Naruto :** Malheureusement non, pardonnez mon impolitesse je vous ai entendu parler avec ce garçon tout à l'heure et je n'ai retenu que votre prénom. Vous êtes assurément la créature la plus charmante de cette soirée, c'est une chance pour moi de pouvoir vous approchez, Hinata-Chan.

Hinata s'empourpra encore à ce compliment, elle n'atteint cependant le rouge tomate que quand il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmuré de sa voix d'ange qu'elle était aussi la plus appétissante. Kiba, toujours entrain d'essayer de nettoyer rageusement son pantalon paraissait de plus en plus en colère, il voyait Hinata rougir et sourire comme jamais elle ne le fessait avec lui et ça l'énervé profondément. C'est à ce moment que Neji, le cousin de Hinata s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait.

**Kiba : **Neji ! Regarde comme ce ... je ne trouve pas de mot pour le décrire drague ta cousine.

**Neji** sourit, habitué à la jalousie de son ami, Hinata était très belle et elle avait de nombreux prétendant mais elle les envoyait toujours sur les roses, voir Kiba s'énerver pour rien était toujours particulièrement divertissant : Et alors, ce n'est pas le premier que je sache ?

Kiba marmonnant comme quoi ce n'était pas pareil cette fois là s'enfonça encore plus sur sa chaise avant de désigner les danseurs du menton d'u air refrogné. Neji fut surprit en apercevant Hinata rouge pivoine, voyant ça son regard se durcit et il perdit son sourire moqueur, il n'apprécier pas franchement qu'on tourne autour de sa cousine.

**Neji, **bégayant sous la rage** : **je –je –je vais l'étriper celui là !

Naruto, tout en dansant plaça Hinata dos a Kiba et Neji, il respira ses cheveux avant de lancer un sourire moqueur aux deux garçons, il tourna encore pour qu'ils puissent observer le visage souriant d'Hinata puis se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer d'une voix sensuelle.

**Naruto : **Dis Hinata-chan, es-ce que je te plais ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra comme jamais et Naruto en conclut que s'était un oui, pour sa part il trouvait la jeune femme délicieusement charmante. Hinata se sentait comme une parfaite imbécile depuis qu'ils dansaient elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir dès qu'il lui adressait un mot. Kiba et Neji les observaient toujours, Kiba se leva de sa chaise précipitamment suivi de près par Neji.

**Kiba** fulminant : S'en est assez maintenant, je vais lui faire passer son ...

Kiba se coupa net dans sa phrase, un instant avant Hinata portait un ravisant collier de perle l'instant d'après c'était la parure de diamants qu'elle portait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sous le choc il ne put finir sa phrase trop ébahis qu'il était. Hinata senti le poids du collier a son cou et voulut poussez un cri en apercevant la parure de son père mais l'inconnu lui imposa le silence en posant son index sur sa bouche qu'il promena un instant sur les lèvres vermeille de la jeune fille.

**Naruto :** Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je me fasse prendre, n'es ce pas ? Il sorti alors une montre de son veston qu'elle reconnu de suite, c'était celle de Kiba ! Belle demoiselle votre compagnie m'est très agréable, mais il est déjà tard et je vais devoir prendre congé, ma complice m'attend.

**Hinata **encore sous le choc réussit quand même à articuler doucement : votre complice ?

**Naruto :** Ne soyez pas jalouse Hinata-chan, vous êtes la plus belle à mes yeux.

Sortant enfin de leur état catatonique, Kiba et Neji bondirent en même temps et s'élancèrent vers Naruto en bousculant au passage nombre de gens. Nullement préoccupé par les hurlements indignés des gens Naruto fixa encore Hinata dans les yeux.

**Naruto :** Si ça ne vous gène pas, je reprends mon bien.

Il effleura alors son cou et Hinata sut qu'elle ne portait plus désormais que son simple collier de perle, elle ne vérifia pas gardant ses yeux plongé dans ceux du jeune inconnu, la chanson venait de finir et ils s'arrêtèrent de danser a contre cœur. Naruto se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Elle en oublia un instant de respirer et faillit encore une fois tomber dans les pommes, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait a la jeune héritière Hyuga, Naruto rompit le baisser a contre cœur, et rigola doucement. Kiba et Neji se rapprochaient dangereusement des danseurs.

**Naruto : **Sur ceux ! Je vous dis à bientôt jolie princesse de mon cœur.

Il lui sourit et se mit à courir vers la rambarde, de là il sauta et se retrouva accroché au lustre, plusieurs cri de terreur retentir, Kiba et Neji arrivèrent à cet instant a la hauteur de Hinata, toujours immobile. Naruto se balança un instant avant de sauter prés de la fenêtre. C'est la que Hinata la vit, elle était très belle mais Naruto lui adressa un clin d'œil qui la rassura, il lui avait dit a bientôt et non au revoir, elle était intimement persuadé quel reverrait un jour son bel inconnu.

**Sakura **à voix basse, souriant de toutes ses dents : Heureusement que j'avais dit pas trop théâtral ! Bon finissons en beauté !

Naruto lui sourit, Autour d'eux les gens les regardé avec une curiosité mêlé de crainte. Un jeune homme portant un masque de paons arriva bientôt à leur hauteur.

**Jeune inconnu :** il me semble que vous m'aviez fait une promesse !

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers sa complice pour voir ce qu'il en était, celle-ci lui jeta un regard rapide, il comprit tout de suite le message, ils en parleraient plus tard, elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui lui avait parlait et lui balança un porte feuille de cuir noir.

**Sakura** arborant un petit sourire en coin : Sachez que je tiens toujours mes promesses !

**Naruto** se prosterna bien bas avant de parler d'une voix haute : Mes hommages à la famille Hyuga ! Les anges déchus vous saluent !

Les gardes se rapprochaient dangereusement, en une seconde sans se retourné Naruto effectua un saut périeux arrière et disparut à travers la fenêtre ouverte, Sakura éclata de rire écartant les bras, des centaines de pétales de roses noires tombèrent du plafond, puis elle disparut à son tour dans le néant. Le jeune inconnu avec un masque de paon fut le premier à atteindre la fenêtre, il se pencha mais ne vit personne, ils étaient tombés dans le fleuve, il était maintenant impossible de les retrouvés. Mr Hyuga arriva le deuxième se pencha vers la fenêtre et dut en venir à la même conclusion, il se tourna vers le jeune homme en soupirant.

**Mr Hyuga : **Mr Uchiwa vous n'avez rien ?

Le garçon en question ouvrit son porte feuille et n'y trouva qu'une carte avec marquer a l'encre rouge "vous le vouliez plein peut être ?". Pour toute réponse à la question de Mr Hyuga il éclata de rire, un rire frais, cette fille l'avait bien roulé ! Mais ce n'était pas si grave, grâce à elle et son ami cette soirée avait était bien plus amusante qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

FIN !

* * *

Voila, c'est finit ! J'ai longtemps pensé faire de cet OS une fic mais bon finalement je le trouve pas mal comme ça ... peut être que je ferais un jour une suite, juste pour raconter ce qui s'est passer entre sakura et sasuke ... Review *µ* ?


End file.
